The Naruto Awards
by azurecloche
Summary: [○And the winner is○]There are alot of nominees,yet so few awards to give out.[hiatus]
1. oo1

My friends and I were voting on this ballet thing to nominate who has the prettiest eyes,funniest,etc. So I thought,'Hey what about if we do this for the naruto people.',so with some help form my friends,I typed this out. Though this is only the first chapter since I can't fit all the rewards in one chapter.

* * *

The Naruto Awards.

Lights!

Camera!

Action!

The lights are on and the audience booms with applause,two nicely dressed girls (About 13 or so) arrive on stage and go to the stand. One has long black hair (Looking forcefully straightened but still pretty) tied in a loose pony tail with a bunch of clips(That are heavier then a car by the way) and wearing a pretty pink knee length dress and a golden crown on her head and looking spazz-tastic(Or crazy,take your choice). The other one has short blonde hair put into pigtails and wearing a pretty blue dress with a white butterfly on the side(Which goes all the way to the middle of her lower leg).

x_x_**x**

**Spazzy girl:** Hi there. Welcome to the Naruto Awards. We'll be your hostesses for the night. I'm Hikari.

**Pigtail girl:** And I'm Chiyuki!

**Audience:** Hi Hikari! Hi Chiyuki! (claps loudly with excitement to welcome both girls)

**Hikari:** Well,how's about we get this reward show started huh?

**Audience:** YEAH! (More applause)

**Chiyuki:** Well for starters,the first award is for the most coolest hairstyle!

**Audience: **(Yelling out random names of Naruto characters)

**Hikari:** (Awkward smile) The nominees are...Sasuke Uchiha...Gaara...Rock Lee...Temari...Ten-Ten...Shikamaru...Kakashi Hatake...

**Audience:** (Randomly cheers for who they want to win)

**Chiyuki:** (Clears throat and carries a golden envolope) And the winner is..(opens envolope) Ten-Ten!

**Audience:** (Applause)

**Hikari:** Com'n up here Ten-Ten!

x_x_**x**

The brunnette shinobi comes up on stage and thanks the audience. Rock Lee,though sad he didn't win,still cheers on for TenTen;but Neji is banging on Hikari to tell him why wasn't he nominated. "I'd like to thank the panda! My hairstyle was inspired by it's ears...I love you all!"she said blowing a kiss to the audience and skipping down the stage with Neji on her tail wanting to steal her trophy but Rock Lee stops him.

x_x_**x**

**Hikari:** Our next award is for the most likely to give a girl a good time! (Smirk)

**Girls:** Ooooooooooooooooo(Naughty voice)

**Hikari:** (Blush)Not like that! (stiffens up)anywyas..The nominees are...Gaara...Neji Hyuuga...Rock Lee...And (eyes widen)Sasuke Uchiha!? (looks behind angrily) EMI!!!!(yelling)

**Chiyuki:** (sweatdrops) Anyways(shakes head)The winner is Sasuke!

**Hikari:** (yelling...in agony)Nooooo!

x_x_**x**

The young Uchiha approaches the stage and grabs the award,but Hikari grabs it away from him,"No! The results are wrong! The stupid fangirls cheated! You don't win Sasuke!"she yells at the poor Uchiha but he keeps a straight face. "Why don't I prove to you I can give a girl a good time(He meant the other meaning Hikari didn't want people to think)...I am into both girls and guys you know..."he shifts his eyes and the audiece goes,"Ooooooo...Sasuke!" in that dramatic way. "Pervert..."Hikari yells back at him and tries to punch him but he gets out of the way and appears behind her holding her ponytail,"Man your not good are you?"he says mockingly. By this time Chiyuki is calling security;Sasuke swiftly pulls the hairtie keeping the ponytail intact and lets Hikari's hair down. Security comes in and drags Sasuke away,"Thank you Kakashi!"Chiyuki chirps as the silver haired shinobi drags his apprentice off stage wth a screaming Hikari.

x_x_**x**

**Chiyuki:** Sorry about that folks...(sweatdrops)Hikari and Sasuke don't usually get along that well.

**Hikari:** (nods)

**Kakashi:** (shifts eyes accordingly)Sure they don't...

**Hikari:** Shut it Kakashi! (Attempts to hit Kakashi but misses)

**Chiyuki: **( )Nuuu! Don't hurt my Kakashi-teme!(clings to Kakashi)Oh and the next award is for the coolest accessory!

**Hikari: **The nominees are...Temari and her big fan...Kiba and his cool dog Akamaru...Gaara and that big thing on his back which I forget what its called...Kankuro and his coolio puppet...Pervy Sage and his froggies.

**Chiyuki:** So who's the winner Kakashi?

**Kakashi:** Why wasn't I nominated? I have a freaking dog pack and those frekaing books that have-(gets shot by those things people give to the crazy people to shut up)

**Chiyuki: **Nuuu! Kakashi! (sees butterfly)Butterfly!(chases after it)

**Hikari:** Anyways...The winner is...Oh(giggling)...Haku and that mask thing he wears!

**Other nominees:** We lost to a guy that looks like a girl with a freaking mask?

**Hikari:** I guess so...(sweat drops)...Sorry...

x_x_**x**

Haku appears onstage taking the award from Hikari and bows to her,"Thank you for the award,to repay you...I will be your servant."he says. "Oh no..Uh..You don't have to do that..."Hikari says blushing. "I didn't know you were a Haku fangirl!"Chiyuki says glomping Hikari. "Am not!"the two girls go on until the other nominees make a big mob and go after the two hostesses. Haku is able to temporarily put them in ice but lets them go due to the fact that the show does not want to get sued by killing off the ninjas.

x_x_**x**

**Chiyuki:** The next award is for the coolest pets award!

**Haku:** Hmm...(combs Hikari's hair)

**Hikari:** Ya know Haku..Zabuza is still your master...(sweatdrops)

**Haku:** Oh,he sold me to the network of the tv show(smiles and finishes combing Hikari's hair)

**Chiyuki: **I knew Zabuza was mean!(looks around)I mean awww...(dramatically)

**Hikari:** And what did they tell you?

**Haku:** They said to work for the girl who likes pink..(hinting it's Hikari)

**Hikari:** (thinks)I knew they'd get revenge after I painted the office pink(outloud) Okay so the nominees are!

**Haku:** Shino and his bugs...Kakashi and his dogs...Kiba and his dog Akamaru...Naruto and his kitsune demon inside of him...and Gaara and that sand demon inside of him.

**Chiyuki:** And the winner is...Shino and the bugs!

x_x_**x**

Shino arrives on stage floating on a cloud of bugs grabs the award from Hikari but some of his bugs go on her making her scream(by the way she is scared to death of bugs). "GET THEM OFF ME SHINO!!!!!!!!"the hostess cries running off stage with Haku trying to help her and Shino wanting to get the bugs off but the rest off them start to crawl through the showroom and attacking the audience.

x_x_**x**

**Chiyuki:** We'll be back..(flicks bugs off but more come)..After these commercial...(sees the bugs and screams loudly and follows the huge crowd of terrified people outside)AHHHHHHH!

**Shino**: No! My bugs! Don't kill them! (a bug is on the camera so Shino tries to get it but it flies away and makes Shino crash into the camera and falling onto the ground)I'm okay!

x_x_**x**Cutx_x_**x**

* * *

Was it that bad?

I used script form and paragraph form for this story.

By the way,Hikari is me and Chiyuki is one of my friends that helped with the voting for the awards. My other friend(s) will be in other chapters since I cna't do this on my own.

Yes,I realise the characters are OOC,especialy Haku,Kakashi and Sasuke but oh well,they're cooler that way.

I'll post the other awards when I get the chance.

(Next time)

-Most likely to give a girl a bad time

-Coolest girl character

-Coolest guy character

-Performances by the hostesses and Naruto characters

Feel free to vote for the topics if you want I guess.


	2. oo2

Naruto awards

_x_x**x**And we're back!**x**x_x_

The exterminators are exiting the stage with Hikari and Haku walk back on stage. Haku keeps insisting on Hikari to put on inching cream for her bug bites but she shakes her head and goes to the stand and puts on a smile for the audience. Hikari's hair is all messed up at the end and all her heavy clips are gone along with her crown,her dress is all ripped off at the bottom barely giving her enough coverage(but luckily she has shorts under there). Chiyuki hussles back on stage with her hair now down and her dressed all burned due to the exterminators potion yet she looks happy. Haku turns to Chiyuki and starts fixing her hair.

_x_x**x**

**Hikari:** Sorry about that folks,but we're back. (smiles sincerly...I mean sweetly)

**Chiyuki:** But don't worry...Shino promises to take you all on dinner to apologize for his bug's rude behaviour.(Her smile starts to look creepy)

**Audience:** (weakly) Yay...

**Hikari: **(sighing) I guess...(happily)We should give out the next award!

**Audience:** (excitedly)Yeah!

**Hikari: **The award is for most likely to give a girl a bad time on a date(smiling sinisterly)

**Chiyuki:** (in her head)She's hoping Sasuke will win...(sweatdrop)Oh boy(outloud)And the nominees are Naruto Uzamaki,Rock Lee,Sasuke Uchiha,Itachi Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara.

**Haku:** (Done with Chiyuki's hair) And the winner is..(pause)Um...(nervously)Where's the envolope with the winner in it?

**Hikari:** (sighing/annoyed) I gave it to you didn't I?

**Haku: **No...(shaking head)

**Chiyuki:** That's not good...(o.o)

**Hikari:** Just great(slamming head on stand)

(Crashes through the cieling) Hiyas! (A girl with messy brown hair wearing a green kimono is hanging down the cieling with a rope around her waist holding an envolope)I gots the enovlope for yas!

**Hikari:** Emi?(rubs eyes)

**Chiyuki:** Emi-sama! (runs to Emi but stops)Doesn't that hurt?

**Emi:** (sarcastically) Oh,only a little(eye twitching)

**Hikari:** (snatches envolope)Anyways...(looks back at Emi)Will someone get her out of there?

**Haku:** I got it(unties rope and lets Emi fall onto the hard floor)

**Hikari:** (sighing again)Yeah...Nice Haku...

**Emi:** It's okay..Only my dignity was hurt(staggers off stage)

**Hikari:** Anywas the winner is...Itachi Uchiha!

_x_x**x**

As they wait on stage,a girl who looks alot like Itachi but wearing a black trenchcoat that's open to reveal a black shirt with some stupid saying on it,black baggy paints and black boots. "Itachi! Here's your award!"Hikari says happily not realising it's not Itachi. The girl nods and takes the award ready to say her speech but-"Big brother!"the crowd turns to Sasuke who's ready to strike with Chidori,"I won't let you...No wait this is the award for most likely to not give a girl a good time right?"the young Uchiha asks confused looking at Hikari. With a sarcastic look and usual roll of the eyes,the girl replies with a,"No,Sasuke...Your an idiot."she says snapping her fingers so at that moment Sasuke's Chidori stops and he stands confused and well...Confused. "I would like to thank..Myself for always being for myself and well..you all suck! Good night!"the Itachi girl says happily leaving with everyone giving a slow clap,Sasuke though has his eye twitching to attack who he thinks is Itachi but luckily Hikari is holding him down.

_x_x**x**

**Hikari:** Down Sasuke...(holding him back from attacking)

**Chiyuki:** Hikari-chan..Doesn't Itachi look..Awkwardly familiar?

**Hikari:** (sweatdrop)Uh yeah..he looks like Itachi...

**Chiyuki:** (slowly)I mean...She...

**Hikari:** (o.0?)Huh(lightbulb goes on)...Oh my gosh...(looks where 'Itachi was')Nanashi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(yelling)

**Sasuke:** Huh? (confused)

**Hikari:** Itachi is going to get pissed...(sighs heavily to herself)

**Itachi:** (enters through stage left with a pissed off look in the eyes) Ahem...(coldly)

**Hikari: **Hi there Mister Itachi-sama(nervously) Sorry that our friend has accidently taken your award and well(panics)It was Sasuke's idea!(pulls Sasuke infront of her)

**Sasuke:** Woah..What? (looks at Itachi and runs off like heck when Itachi launches at him)

**Hikari:** So anyways...(sweatdrops)Moving on...Our next award is for the coolest Naruto girl eva!(peppy)

**Haku: **How did I get nominated for this?

**Hikari:** Sasuke did it...

**Chiyuki:** The nominees are..Temari,TenTen,Hinata and Ino Yamanaka

**Hikari:** And the winner is...Drumroll please! (drum rolls through the stage)No that kind of drumroll Idiot!(yelling)

**Haku:** The winner is..Temari!

_x_x**x**

The English verion of the Sailormoon Theme song is playing in the background as Temari floats to the stage ontop her giant fan. She lands safely giving a wink to all the guys who faint at her sight,"Thank you Hikari...Chiyuki..."the female shinobi said politely hugging the two and walked onto the stand when a certain pink haired brat came in,"Hey how come I wasn't nominated and Ino-pig was!?"the pink haired shinobi cried. "Shall I? I feel like taking out this girl and showing why I won this award..."Temari said in a very mocking voice. Hikari nodded and Chiyuki steped back. And with a gust of wind,Sakura flew away. "I'd love to thank my brothers...You guys...And the Sand Village!"the girl cried hopping back on her fan and flew off stage.

_x_x**x**

**Hikari:** Thank you Temari for showing that Sakura girl off.(Happily)

**Chiyuki:** And now to move things along faster since we're running out of air time...The award for coolest Guy character!

**Hikari:** And the nominees are..Kakashi,Sasuke Uchiha and Rock Lee?

**Chiyuki:** (acted like a fangirl)Kakashi all the way!(back to normal)And the winner is...(reads envolope and freezes)

**Hikari:** Something wrong (peeks over shoulder)Chiyuki..Oh my gosh!

**Haku:** Huh? (reads envolope) Rock Lee?

**Hikari: **That's not right...

_x_x**x**

Rock Lee skips on stage,"I love you two!"he says attempting to glomp Chiyuki and Hikari but Haku keeps him away from them,"Stay away from Hikari-chan and Chiyuki-sama!"he warns the young shinobi who just laughs and starts to talk but the other nominees are onstage ready to kill Rock Lee who just gives them an OMG look with the eyes(Mostly eyebrows).

_x_x**x**

**Sasuke:** You guys screwed up the results!

**Kakashi: **Chiyuki...What did you do?

**Hikari:** I swear..This isn't right..Chiyuki who did you vote for?

**Chiyuki:** Well duh..(shakingly)Kakashi-teme...You?

**Hikari:** Sasuke...So who else voted?

**Chiyuki:** No one remember? Haku was too late to vote and only we were in the ballot box so...

**Sasuke: **So Rock Lee cheated...(glares at Rock Lee but he's already gone)Ah shoot! (is about to run but is grabbed by Hikari)

**Hikari:** Just drop it...We have to perform before we have to go to commercial...(smiles)

**Sasuke: **(?)Suuure...

**Chiyuki:** You go get ready...Me and Kakashi will sing..(clinging to Kakashi)

**Kakashi: **Suuure?

(Music starts playing)

**Chiyuki:** (grabs a mike)

Oh-o-o-oa  
Oh-o-o-o

Oh-o-o-oa  
Oh-o-o-o

**Kakashi:** (nervous)

Uh...

Uh...

**Chiyuki:** (Whisper)Sing Kakashi!

(back to singing)

Sweet little bumble bee I know what you want from me  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la la  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la la  
Sweet little bumble bee More than just a fantasy  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

**Kakashi: **(Shaking)

**Chiyuki:** (worried)

My heart skips a beat  
When you walk in the room  
I go boom boom boom  
You go zoom zoom zoom  
Youre my playboy playtoy  
Loveable friend  
I wanna be with you until the end

**Kakashi:** (inhale...exhale)

I give my heart and my soul to you  
To make you see its true  
Im so confused, baby, cant you see  
Please come rescue me

**Both: **

Sweet little bumble bee I know what you want from me  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la la  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la la  
Sweet little bumble bee More than just a fantasy  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

**Chiyuki:** (About to sing next part but hears a thump) Huh?

**Kakashi:** (has fainted from stagefright)...(music stops abruptly)

**Chiyuki: **(sweatdrop)Oh well..Here's Hikari

**Hikari: **(grabs mike and enters stage as music is staring)

What can I do for you?

(on center stage)

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?

**Sasuke:** (backstage)Hmmm..Maybe I should sing...(walks off to find a mic)

**Hikari: **

Never thought that I would wind up by myself  
If I told my wild imagination  
But right here, I am finding myself so lost  
And there is a way, for me to turn back

All the things I see  
They are different from  
What I had imagined they would be  
Everything looks different  
Now I'm getting dizzy spells

**Sasuke:** (jumps onstage)

Its real emotion, shakin' up the world  
I'll never give it up  
I don't ever want to  
Lose this far  
No more than I can do  
When I am just too wrong  
And in my heart I can hear you say,  
That I am not alone

**Hikari:** (pushes Sasuke angrily) (angrily)Get off! This is my show!

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?

Never gonna look back, I'm already here  
Cause you gave me faith  
I'm on my own now

**Sasuke:** (pushes right back)

If anything happens, unexpectedly  
I know you are there, to come and save me

(quietly)Then we'll do a duet...

**Hikari:** (glares)

What do I do now?  
What can I do now?  
For the truth that you have made me see  
All that I can do now  
Is believe in what I feel

**Sasuke:**

It's real emotion, shakin' up the world  
I'll be forever blessed, for you to stand by me  
Thank you for  
So many things you tell me  
That's why I am here  
You give me strength and now I know  
That I am not alone

**Hikari: **

What can I do for you?

**Sasuke: **

What can I do for you?

**Both: **What can I-(both push eachother for the ending part and fall hard on the floor)

**Hikari: **(hurt)I'm okay!

**Chiyuki:** You guys were great! (claps)

(cieling tile falls on the people onstage)

**People on stage:** Ow...

_x_x**x**Cut**x**x_x_

* * *

Sorry it took so long...

This was a sheer pain is the behind.

Oh and if your wondering.

Sasuke and Hikari's song was-Real Emotion

Chiyuki and Kakashi's song was-Bumble bee.

All songs and characters are property of the owner who made them.

Next time.

Coolest hair

Coolest Jutsu

Coolest Personality

Coolest body part

reviews make me happy


	3. oo3

**Naruto Awards**

**&**&**&**And we are back!**&**&**&**

The lights boom on and Hikari comes back on with no scratches. She flips her pretty hair and goes to center stage with a little bounce to her step. Nanshi or AKA the Itatchi impersonator walks behind her but is not dressed as Itatchi though her hair stays the same. She wears a black dress that's covered with a black tranchcoat over it. Hikari smiles over at the audiance and bows,she nudges to Nanashi who does the same.

**&**&**&**&**&**

**Hikari: **Oh everyone...How I've missed you so...(dramatic act)

**Nanash**i: Hi everyone!

**Audiance**: Itatchi!

**Nanashi**: (sweatdrop) Uh no...I'm Nanashi...

**Hikari**: Anyways everyone,Nanashi will be my co-host for now since Kakashi,Haku and Chiyuki got sent to the hospital because of the cieling tile that fell on them. (flips hair)However,since I payed attention to Tsunade's healing jutsus lecture,I was able to heal myself!

**Audience**: Wow!

**Hikari**: Wow indeed. So anyways...

**&**&**&**&**&**

At the hospital,Chiyuki watches as her poor Kakashi gets surgery for whatever he needs sugery for.

(worried) "Doctor...Will he make it?"

(relaxed)"Oh I'm not a doctor..I'm an actor!"

(shocked)"What? Then why are you-"

(still relaxed)"Ooops...I think I cut the wrong thing..."

(Panicked)"Kakashi!"

**&**&**&**&**&**

**Hikari: **So anyways..Here's the award for Coolest hair!

**Nanashi:** You knew this was comming folks!

**Hikari: **And the nominees are...Kakashi,Temari,Tenten and Rock Lee

**Nanashi:** What losers(shakes head)...I mean...Yay?

**Hikari: **And the winner is...Kakashi!

**Nanashi: **Unfortunately...Kakashi isn't here so...I'm taking it for him! (runs off)

**Hikari: **No Nanashi! (sweatdrop)There goes my co-host and Kakashi's award.

**Sasuke:** No need to fear for Sasuke is here to help the dear Hikari!

**Hikari: **Oh it just keepa getting worse doesn't it?

**Sasuke:** Yes,it does!

**&**&**&**&**&**

(worried)"Kakashi...Are you okay?"

(weakly)"Ugh.."

Chiyuki stares at Kakashi worriedly then Haku comes in.

(Happily)"Hello Miss Chiyuki how are-What the heck is that?"

(evily)"A microchip that when inserted into Kakashi's brain will make him my slave!"(insert evil laugh)

(doubtfully)"Oh miss Chiyuki..."

**&**&**&**&**&**

**Hikari:** So anyways...I guess we should give out the next award?

**Sasuke: **Yup yup!

**Hikari: **Man your hyper aren't you?

**Sasuke:** Yep...By the way you need to buy more candy...(burp)

**Hikari: **(glares at Sasuke)You took candy from my secret stash! How dare you!

**Sasuke: **(quickly)So here are your nominees for coolest body part. Sakura and her forehead,Temari and her hair, and Chochi and his stomach and..Oh man(runs off)

**Hikari: **(after chasing him for a few moments)And the winnner is..(panting)Chochi!falls and is caught by Sasuke)

**Sasuke: **Put down the bag of chips and come up here Chochi!

**&**&**&**&**&**

The back wall crashes and Chochi comes in to take his award,Hikari wakes up and gives him the award as Sasuke watches unintersted. "I love to thank..The food for always supporting me...For giving me this stomach and and...Oh my God does anyone have any food around here?"and with that the winner rolls off stage chasing down Shikimaru and his ham. "Man he never seems to surprise me."Sasuke snickers but is punched by Hikari,"Oh be nice."

**&**&**&**&**&**

**Hikari: **Oh well,let's keep moving,I can smell the pie already!

**Sasuke: **Yum!

**Hikari: **Wonder how the others are doin'?

**&**&**&**&**&**

At the hospital room,Haku watches terrified as Chiyuki does or atleast attempts to do brain surgery to insert the microchip into his brain. "Needle..Needle! I need the needle Haku!"she says as the terrified Haku does as she says and gives her the needle and watches her sew the poor Junin's head back together. He swallows hard as he hears Chiyuki slam the needle down.

(Loudly)"He...Is...ALIVE!"

(annoyed)"Shuttup in there!"

(quietly)"Mwuhahahahaha!"

(scared)"Your scaring me miss Chiyuki!"

**&**&**&**&**&**

**Hikari: **The next award is for...The coolest Personality!

**Sasuke: **Man I have such a big chance of winning this on don't I?

**Hikari: **(stare)Nope. (walks off stage)

**Sasuke: **She wants me! (gets hit by a rock)

**Hikari: **No I don't!

**Sasuke: **(rubbing head) The nominees are...Naruto,Gaara and me! Yayz!

And the winner is..ME! Mwuhahaha!

Thank you everyone! (runs off stage)

**Director: **Hey! Where'd everyone go? Ah forget you guys! (goes to the pie)


End file.
